The Phrabbles
by Rafia Binta Ali
Summary: Danny Phantom Drabbles collections. Different timelines/genre in each drabble. Most post PP and Drama/Humor(The only genres) DxS, TxV/J
1. Beach

**A/N:** **Okay, this is a collections of drabbles for DP. This are more like one-shots drabbles though.. because they are pretty big.. but its still drabbles because its not long enough to be a one-shot. So, have fun! Review some words you would want me to write a drabble on, and I'll try! Each chapter/drabble will have a different genre, time zone and plot behind it.**

* * *

 **Time:** **POST- PP {2 months}**

 **Genre:** **Humor/General**

 **Pairings:** **DxS and TxV**

 **Plot:** **A normal day at beach, with a hyper excited Danny.**

 **Word Limit:** **900-950 words**

* * *

 _ **The Phrabbles**_

 _ **Drabble one:**_

 _ **Beach**_

* * *

"Okay dude, I don't get this, it's like 50 degrees out here and you bought us to the beach?" Said a annoyed Tucker, with a sharp pointed look at Danny. He brightly smiled at him and replied, "Man, it's the perfect day to be on the beach! The sun is bright and shinning!" Sam cringed at the amount of excitement in his voice. I mean, what's so interesting to be in the beach, with a bright shinning sun, for a goth? Nothing. But, Danny's puppy dog eyes never fail. Even in case of a stubborn goth for that matter.

"Ughh. Now that we're here anyways, what you two wanna do?" Tuck asked looking around and seeing the huge number of population around them. Who knew there would be so many people? Couldn't have they slept at home in peace instead of burning out here? Or maybe they wanted to get tanned?

"Well, Tucker, lets go swim at first!" Danny chirped happily, clapping his hands and smiling wide ways to show his joy about the topic. Tucker nodded but Sam growled and said, "You guys go. I will look for a place with less sun to be on. " She started to walk away but Danny grabbed her hand before she could go.

"Sammmiieeeeeeeee. Pleassseeeeeeee staaaayyyyy and swimmmmm. Pleaseeeeeeeee" danny pleaded with those darn puppy dog eyes again, to which she would never say no. Didn't cuteness never affected Goths? Why is Danny so cheerful?

"Fine. I'll come. " Sam agreed and Danny jumped up in glee and dragged Sam to the waters before she could even mutter a single word. Maybe Danny's being a bit too excited. Like, it's the beach! It cant be that interesting to him.

.

.

"Dude, you need to slow down! I am tired of racing you here!" Tucker yelled at his friend, who was swimming away with a look of pure happiness and cheerfulness in his voice. He turned to Tucker with a slight pout and said, "You're no fun, Tuckyy!"

"Sam, I think something's up with Danny. He's being way overboard with his excitement. "Tucker muttered quietly to Sam, as both them watched Danny swim around happily and calling out to them to join. Sam nodded at Tucker and said, "Yea. I guess he's here after a long time. I mean, we stopped coming to the beach after I became a goth, remember?" Tucker agreed to her by saying "Yea. I know, Maybe. "

"Tucker! Danny! Sam!" The three turned around to saw Valerie standing behind them. She walked up to them, as the three came out from the water, towards her. "Val! What you doing here! Its so great to see you!" Tucker said to Valerie as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I was here with my dad. My dad got some work, so he left, then I spotted you guys. Seemed like you guys were enjoying." Valerie said smiling at the three. After danny revealed his secret, Valerie has apologized and gotten into good terms with Sam and Tucker. Especially, Tucker, to be honest. Tucker smirked after, giving a silent look to Danny and Sam, he asked, "Wanna grab some drinks?" The other three nodded in reply.

.

.

"Heyyyy! Look! Dashyy and Kwanyy!" Danny exclaimed before running off to a nearby ice cream stall, where the aforementioned two were standing. Sam, Tucker and Valerie stared after him as he approached them seemingly started a conversation. Sure, after Danny saved the world and revealed his secret, Dash and Kwan had stopped wailing on him. But they weren't on good terms yet.

"Oh crap!" Sam exclaimed out of the blue as suddenly a realization hit her. She turned to Tucker and Valerie and said, "Tucker, remember how Danny used to be when we came to the beach as kids? I mean, at that time it was kinda normal, because we were kids, but now, I think he gets hyper after coming to the beach. I mean, remember how Jazz said that the last time he went to a beach with his parents and her, he went crazy? This all makes sense now. Danny gets hyper when he's at the beach!" Tucker stared at her blankly for a few moments, before turning to look at Danny, who was laughing with Dash and Kwan,. He turned back to Sam and relied, "So, Danny's on a beach hype? Sam nodded and replied, "Kinda, Tuck. I mean, he gets the same amount of excitement he used to get as a kid."

Valerie stared at the two friends and then back at Danny. If Danny was on beach hype, then it would be a really hard task for them to get Danny of the beach.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Yay! Drabble one, done! Keep a look out for the next drabble, and remember to suggest words to me for the drabbles in the review! I will try to use the words! Thanks for reading!**

 **As always, I did check this chapter for any mistakes, but some might have slipped through. Feel free to let me know about those, because I would like to learn from my mistakes :)**

 **Love  
Rafia**

 **P/S: The Revelation Reaction, chapter 10, Is on its way. Hopefully by next Monday, it will be up :)**


	2. Movies

**A/N:** **Since this are drabbles, maybe I can update them daily. Depends though, cuz I am often very busy with school, but let's try to give it a shot. We'll see if I can update daily or not.. But for now, Here's drabble two! Have fun! Review to let me know what you think and suggest words for me to write a drabble on!**

* * *

 **Time:** **POST– PP**

 **Genre:** **Humor/Friendship**

 **Parings:** **DxS and TxJ**

 **Plot:** **A movie night at Fenton Works. A movie marathon of all types of movies.**

 **Word Limit:** **800-850 Words**

* * *

 _ **The Phrabbles**_

 _ **Chapter Two:**_

 _ **Movies**_

* * *

"Tuck, the popcorn ready yet?" Danny yelled from across the kitchen, from his living room. Currently, they were getting ready for their movie nights. And you cannot have a movie night without popcorns. So, Tucker was on the duty for some good old popcorns. "Yea! Its done! I need some help though!" Tucker shouted back to them.

Sam, who was trying to fix out the wires and set up everything, turned to Danny with a look and said, "Can you help Tuck with that? I am trying to set this things up." Danny sighed and answered, "I can't either. I am trying to find the 'Deadpool' DVD, but I can't find it anywhere." Sam raised an eyebrow and was about to say something only to get cut off by Jazz, who finally returned her attention to them, looking up from the book, "Fine! I will go help poor Tucker!" with that Jazz walked pass the living room, towards the kitchen to help Tucker.

Sam turned to Danny with a expression of shock and raised an eyebrow. Danny seemed to return to the expression. Something had been going on between Jazz and Tucker from after the Nocturne accident. They seemed to have grown closer, and to be precise, romantic tension could be sensed around them.

Sam clapped her hands together a s an expression of showing that she was done with her work. She then proceeded to go sit on the couch and relax for a while. She noticed the DVD lying on the couch and Danny still looking for it everywhere. She laughed lightly at her boyfriends antiques, but let it slide for this once.

"Danny, I think I found your 'Deadpool' DVD. You really need to start looking at more obvious places rather than the places where they would possibly never end up in. For example, under the mattress." Sam said as Danny sheepishly put down the mattress he was holding up to check if the DVD was there. The antiques this boy does. They are beyond hilarious at times.

Danny took the DVD from Sam and put in on the pile of DVD's or movies they were going to watch today. "Alright, we got the popcorns and the soda! Let the movie night begin!" Tucker exclaimed coming to the room with Jazz trailing behind him and with Soda in her hands, while there was popcorns in Tuckers hand.

Danny plopped the first movie in as Tucker excitedly shouted, "This will be the best movie night ever!" The movie started as the group of friends started to watch the movie intensely. Danny and Sam cozy up together with each other, while Jazz and Tucker, close to each other, but with a minimum amount of distance. Just so Danny wouldn't end up hurting Tucker in anyways.

.

.

.

The second movie hadn't even ended yet, and they were all already fast as sleep. Danny and Sam warmed up against each other, with Danny having his arms protectively around Sam's. While, Tucker had his one hand around Jazz, and Jazz had his arms wrapped around Tucker.

"Jack, I don't think it's a good id—" Maddie stopped mid sentence as Jack turned to look at see what Maddie was looking at. "Aww look at them. They look so adorable and nice together." Maddie quietly said to Jack, making sure not to make much sound to wake them up. Jack smiled and said, "Well, this is how it was supposed to be. And this is how it is" He then turned the TV off and with an arm around Maddie and switching off the lights, Both he and Maddie went up to their room, with this cherished memory of theirs.

* * *

 **A/N:** **YAY! Drabble two done! Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow, but I don't know. Oh well, let's see XD And, thanks for reading and please review! Also, review some words you would like me to write a Drabble on!**

 **As always, I did check this chapter for any mistakes, but some might have slipped through. Feel free to point out those mistakes to me :) I would really like to learn from my mistakes.**

 **Shout-outs to** **Jonathen** **,** **FairyFlare** **and The** **TRIGGERED Lemur** **for reviewing the last chapter! Thank you guys! 3**

 **Love,  
Rafia**


End file.
